


Nicotine

by yell0wr0ses



Series: I'm a modified PS500 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Night Stands, no beta we die like men, pre revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wr0ses/pseuds/yell0wr0ses
Summary: Something has been bringing Detective Connor Anderson's stress levels down, it's got Hank curious.Even though he shouldn't feel curious at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor stumbled home well past midnight. Well past 1AM.

“Connor?” Hank ventured cautiously, his LED flickering yellow, Princess’ ears pricked up as well from under Hank’s arm.

The detective made a vague noise of acknowledgment, slinking off to his bedroom and slumping face down on his bed fully clothed. Hank and Princess shared a worried look. He hadn’t even closed the door and Hank could soon hear his steady breathing.

 

SCANNING:

>> NO SIGNS OF INEBRIATION

>> DECREASED HEART RATE

>> DECREASED CORTISOL LEVELS

>> NICOTINE TRACES ON SHOES

>> DECREASED BLOOD PRESSURE

 

Hank hesitated in the doorway as he watched the rise and fall of the young detective’s back. It was rare to see him so unguarded. His dress shirt was rumpled and untucked, his tie nowhere to be seen, his phone peeked out of his back pocket lighting up with notifications though it was blessedly silent.

The Android dared to get closer, analysing Connor’s face pressed into the pillow.

 

SCANNING:

CONNOR ANDERSON, 25

>> TRACE OF BLOOD ON LOWER LIP

>> NO WOUND

>>> SOMEONE ELSE’S BLOOD?

 

>> SHORT BLOND HAIR ON COLLAR

>>> SIMON’S???????

>>>> UNLIKELY TO BE SIMON’S (5%)

 

>> BRUISES ON NECK

>>> PHYSICAL ALTERCATION?

>>> SEXUAL INTERACTION????

>>>>???????????

 

ERROR: INSUFFICIENT EVIDENCE

 

Hank sighed. It was unlikely that Connor would be forthcoming with any details without significant pestering. Nevertheless he smiled as he brushed the unruly lock of hair out of the detective’s eyes. Connor would never let him stare like this if he was awake, his social protocol unhelpfully pinged that this intense scrutiny would be considered “creepy”.

“Fuck that,” Hank muttered to himself, he dismissed the notification. Analysing Connor didn’t negatively impact his mission, there was no real reason not to. Besides, the detective was physically appealing as many officers and civilians had noticed, the fact that Hank also found him physically appealing meant that his humanising software was doing its job.

Connor’s phone lit up again. Hank took it out, fully intending to charge it without looking at any of the detective’s messages…but the notifications were too insistent to ignore.

Several Instagram notifications, one like from Gavin Reed of all people

A Facebook tag from North

 

And a message from an unsaved number:

 _thx 4 2nite_ _lmk whn free_

 

>>WEIRD TEXT MESSAGE

>>>SEXUAL INTERACTION IMPLIED??????

>>>>??????????????

 

ERROR: STATISTICAL CERTAINTY NOT ACHIEVED (>50%)

 

Hank plugged the phone into its charger with more haste than strictly necessary and left the room. He did not turn back. He did not glare at the phone. He closed the door so that he did not have to see the phone or the detective in his cutely vulnerable state.

 

^^ SYSTEM INSTABILITY ^^


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning detective.”

“Mrrrhhh…” Connor groaned. He poured himself into the kitchen chair, elbows on the counter, eyes blearily adjusting to the daylight. A mug of coffee appeared in front of his nose.

He blinked up at the android who seemed as unaffected as always.

“I recommend an ice pack for the bruising on your neck.”

“…” Connor’s eyes snapped open, his hand flew up to touch his throat. Just as quickly his hand dropped back to the handle of his coffee mug. He scowled into his coffee.

“Your facial expressions are a lot more expressive today.” Hank tried and failed not to smirk. It was a good thing the detective was being more “open” with him and he didn’t want to completely discourage it.

“I’m uncaffeinated.” Connor suppressed a yawn and tipped his head back, downing the bitter coffee in one go. Hank reluctantly slid the second mug into Connors waiting hands.

“I’m glad you got 5 hours of uninterrupted natural sleep. That’s an achievement for you, I’m proud.”

If Connor had scowled at his previous comment, now he looked positively mutinous. His shoulders rose defensively.

“I’m well aware of my terrible sleep schedule Hank.” His cheeks were strangely flushed

 

SCANNING:

>>RAISED BODY TEMPERATURE

>>FLUSHED CHEEKS

>>>EMBARASSMENT

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about improving your health.” Hank shrugged

“I’m not!”

“Then you’re embarrassed about your sexual encounter last night.” Hank leant back in his own chair to fully take in Connor’s visceral reaction to his teasing. Ah, human emotion was a beautiful thing.

“H-Hank! You can’t-I mean it’s not-!“ Connor’s blush travelled down his neck and past his collar “I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Why not?”

“nnnn…you’re my work colleague, it’s inappropriate! Kind of living together is inappropriate enough, having separation between work and home is healthy-“ Connor fidgeted with his sleeves signaling the beginning of a spiral.

“Connor, you’ve never had separation between home and work.” Hank looked pointedly from the detective to the casefiles still open on the counter between them. “I’m not judging you, I’m just curious.”

Connor turned away “…In what way…are you curious?”

[I want to know how they felt, touching you]

[The bruises worry me]

[I want to know where you were]

[I want to know why]

[I want to touch you like they did]

[I want-

 

ERROR: INSTABILITY IN DIALOGUE CHOICES DETECTED

 

“…Hank?” Connor was tilting his head in concern “Your LED’s red.” He gestured to the side of his head

“It’s nothing.” Hank rubbed the traitorous flashing LED “Gotta walk Princess.”

"If you're sure...?"

Princess didn't care about the weird tension in the room, hearing the "W word" was enough to set her tail wagging violently. She raced off to fetch her leash and obediently set it in Hank's hands without even a glance at Connor. Hank also avoided Connor's gaze for the moment, what was that wave of questions? Where had they suddenly come from? They were not relevant to his Mission.

But the Mission grew less important by the day.

 

Underneath Hank’s indelible Mission, he set himself more _important_ sub-objectives

>DON’T LET THEM KNOW

>DON’T BE SO OBVIOUS YOU IDIOT

>WALK PRINCESS AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS

 

^^ SYSTEM INSTABILITY ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise my characterisation gets better

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more of this AU in my brain, I apologise


End file.
